Jugando al póquer
by Leukar
Summary: [IchiRuki] Después de derrotar a un hollow, viene las típicas peleas, pero esta llega más lejos y... ¡¡Rukia le reta a Ichigo a jugar contra ella al strip póker!
1. Chapter 1

**JUGANDO AL PÓQUER**

* * *

Levantó la vista hacia el ser que tenía delante suyo. Con la misma determinación que siempre guiaba sus pasos, apuntó con la punta de la espada hacia el hollow, desafiándole a un duelo que ya había perdido. El monstruo avanzó, pero sus pasos fueron detenidos por la zampakutou del shinigami. De un mandoble, había cortado ambas piernas, y ahora volvió a dirigir la hoja de la katana hacia él. De un salto, se colocó a su altura, y con más fuerza de la necesaria contra alguien como él, descargó la enorme espada contra su cuerpo. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, el hollow ya casi había desaparecido por completo.

-¡Malditos hollows¡No paran de aparecer!- llevó la espada a su espalda, donde una tela blanca la envolvió. Miró a la shinigami que tenía detrás suya. - ¡Y tú¡Si ya has recuperado tus poderes de shinigami, podrías hacer algo!

-Yo estoy aquí como tu supervisora¡Y nada más!- el chico, nada conforme con su respuesta, se acercó a ella hecho una furia.

-¡Pues entonces no hace falta que vengas! -de nuevo otra pelea, era irremediable en ellos.

Después de unos diez minutos dejándose los pulmones y la voz, por fin decidieron dejarlo en una especie de empate, porque Rukia jamás retrocedería, e Ichigo sabía que contra ella, siempre perdía. Lo mejor era retirarse a tiempo, antes de que las cosas fuesen a más. Aunque había veces, que su cabezonería era aún mayor...

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa, el lugar donde había aparecido el hollow no estaba lejos. Entraron a la casa por la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo, habían dejado sus cuerpos en esa habitación. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, se introdujeron en sus cuerpos inertes hasta ese momento.

-Creo que me iré ya al cuarto de tus herma...-la frase de Rukia quedó inacabada. Un peluche parlante se había abalanzado contra ella con los brazos de tela extendidos.

-¡Ne-san, te he echado de menooooos!- unos lagrimones de alegría salían de los botones negros que tenía por ojos. Las cosas nunca cambiaban. De un manotazo, la shinigami envió al peluche de vuelta al armario. Pero jamás se daría por vencido, no hasta hacer suya a ne-san, objetivo que jamás se cumpliría. - ¡Ne-san, yo sé lo que te pasa! A pesar de ser una chica, no me puedes aceptar como peluche, para quererme de verdad, necesitas que sea de carne y hueso pero¡no te preocupes!- ya se había emocionado. - ¡Usaré el cuerpo de Ichigo-baka y haremos todo lo que tu quieras! Pero primero...- su rostro se ensombreció dramáticamente.-¡Primero de todo, jugaremos al...- es su cara de tela, esta vez apareció una expresión de perversión total.- STRIP POKER!

Antes de que el último sonido fuese emitido por su boca, ya había sido golpeado su toda la furia que le era posible a Kurosaki Ichigo. Estaba tan furioso, que apenas podía articular palabra alguna. Aunque por sus mejilla había aparecido un tímido color rojo, seguramente al imaginarse a su cuerpo jugando a ESO con Rukia.

-¡Idiota! - le señalaba con el índice, intentado buscar las palabras apropiadas.

-¡Oh¡Pero si Kurosaki-kun se ha sonrojado!- Rukia había vuelto a poner aquella vocecita de niña buena que el pelirrojo tanto odiaba. - Es que Kurosaki-kun es tan inocente.- se rió de él. A veces Ichigo se comportaba de una manera muy infantil.

-¡¿Pero de qué coño hablas?!

-¿No es obvio? Kurosaki-kun es demasiado inocente como para jugar a esas cosas. ¿Ves? Te has puesto aún más rojo.

-¡Cállate idiota¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando¡Y deja de poner esa voz tan odiosa!- era verdad, se había puesto aún más rojo. ¿Pero por qué le venía con esas cosas ahora?

-Oh, Kurosaki-kun parece que se ha enfadado.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar así¡Y por supuesto que me he enfadado¡Cómo si me gustase que Kon utilizase mi cuerpo para... Para... Ah!-no podía decirlo. ¿De verdad era tan... Inocente¡No lo soportaba. ¡Él no era así¿O sí?- ¡Idiota!

-¿Y ahora porqué me insultas?

-¡Por que sí!

-¡Serás imbécil! -le tiró el objeto que tenía más cercano a la cabeza, que de las prisas ni se detuvo en averiguar lo que era.- Tsk... No eres más que un crío. Y los críos no pueden jugar a cosas de adultos. -más le habría valido no haber dicho eso, sobretodo si supiese lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-¿Un crío?- se tocó la zona que tenía dolorida en la cabeza a causa del impacto que había ocasionado la muchacha.- ¡La única cría que hay aquí eres tú, enana¡Y tú si que jamás podrás jugar a eso!

-¿Qué te apuestas¡Si tanto te lo tienes creído juguemos tú y yo, mocoso!

-¡Acepto, medio metro!¡Mañana por la noche ven aquí!- se miraron furiosos, lanzando maldiciones por los ojos al que tenían enfrente. Con la cabeza bien alta, la shinigami se dirigió a la puerta y salió dando un portazo. Se fue a la habitación de las hermanas de Ichigo y se tumbó en su cama, arropándose entre las sábanas. El muchacho, por su parte hizo lo mismo. No esperó mucho y se metió en su cama, todavía enfadado con Rukia. Tan solo cuando se relajaron y volvieron a ser conscientes de sus actos se dieron cuanta de lo que habían hecho. ¡¿Pero cómo se les había ocurrido semejante estupidez¿En qué demonios estaban pensando cuando aceptaron? En nada. Simplemente se dejaron llevar por su enfado. ¿Y ahora... Qué?

Rukia no podía creer lo que había hecho. ¡No podía jugar al strip póker con Ichigo¡Por favor, era una locura! Tenía que decirle...¡no, no podía decírselo¡Él también había aceptado, y ella no podía echarse atrás! Quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, a ver si de esa manera sus neuronas comenzaban a funcionar en medio de sus rabietas. Quizá... Lo mejor fuese decirle que todo fue por culpa de su enfado, sí, sería una buena excusa, pero... ¡no¡Había sido ella quién había picado a Ichigo! Si le decía eso al chico, ya se podía imaginar como actuaría, como si hubiese ganado una gran batalla...contra Kuchiki Rukia. ¡Pero no podía perder sin luchar! Sabía perfectamente que Ichigo sí que era muy inocente en esos temas, aunque lo quisiese ocultar, quizás él se retirase antes... ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Desde que conocía a Ichigo, este jamás se había echado atrás en nada, y esto no sería una excepción. No podía contar con eso. Entonces... ¿qué hacer¡¿En qué se había metido?!

A escasos metros de la morena, un chico tenía el mismo dilema mental, y exactamente había llegado a la misma conclusión que la shinigami. ¡Tendría que jugar¿Pero cómo se les había ocurrido? Tan solo de pensar en lo que iba a pasar la noche siguiente se le aceleraba el corazón y notaba como el color venía a sus mejillas. ¡Ya estaba de nuevo¿De verdad era tan infantil en esos temas? Pero aún estaba a tiempo... ¡No! No podía perder contra la shinigami. Su orgullo era demasiado grande cómo para aceptarlo. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que ser los dos tan orgullosos¡Así habían acabado!

Cansado ya de pensar en lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, miró el reloj para saber la hora. ¡Eran ya las dos de la madrugada! Al día siguiente tenían instituto, más horas de sueño perdidas.

---------------

Un ruido atroz que él lo relacionaba con el despertador que había en su escritorio lo despertó. Era muy pronto, pero quería ducharse antes de ir al instituto, así que lentamente y con problemas para mantener los ojos abiertos fue cogiendo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño.

Salió de su cuarto y cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo. Alargó una mano, tomó el pomo de la puerta, y lo giró lentamente hasta que la puerta cedió. Nada más abrir le recibió una luz proveniente del interior. ¿Había alguien dentro? Su mano seguía empujando la puerta automáticamente, sin control alguno. Un segundo después descubrió quién era la que estaba en el baño. Era Rukia, que al parecer había tenido la misma idea que él y se había ido a duchar. Ya lo único que la cubría era una toalla con la que secaba su húmedo cuerpo. ¡¿Era Rukia?! Si antes de abrir la puerta estaba medio embobado por el sueño, aquello lo despertó del todo. Y más aún el grito que se escuchó por parte de Rukia, que después de eso le tiró al chico toda una serie de objetos típicos del baño. De un portazo la shinigami cerró la puerta, quedándose dentro terriblemente nerviosa por el encuentro. Ichigo aún mantenía aquella imagen en su mente, y notó como una parte de su cuerpo se ponía muy... activa. Inmediatamente se tapó con la ropa que llevaba con él y se marchó corriendo a su cuarto. ¿Por qué¡Sólo era Rukia¡Sólo era un tía plana y enana! Pero si pensaba en cómo la había visto... Prácticamente desnuda, con tan solo una pequeña toalla que llamaba aún más a la provocación, toda su piel húmeda y cubierta por pequeñas gotitas que iba deslizándose por su cuerpo, su pelo negro y mojado adhiriéndose a su piel. ¡¡¡No¡Tenía que tranquilizarse! Había que admitir que cuando la vio así se veía muy... ¡nada! Tenía que borrar esa imagen de su mente, sino seguiría igual, y no podía salir de esa manera.

Fuera de la habitación se oyeron unos pasos. Al parecer, el grito de Rukia había despertado a todos. Inmediatamente, se metió en su cama y se tapó hasta el cuello, haciéndose un ovillo con su cuerpo. Se haría el dormido, era la mejor solución, así se relajaría y podría hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

--------------

Una media hora más tarde, ya vestido y listo para irse, bajó a la cocina para desayunar.

-¡Menos mal que ya has bajado oni-chan, que iba a subir a despertarte!- su hermana pequeña siempre preocupándose por él. Le sonrió a modo de respuesta y entró en la sala para tomar el desayuno, pero cuando llegó se paró en seco; allí estaba Rukia. Ya se lo había esperado, hasta había pensado en cómo tenía que actuar delante de ella, pero no había servido de nada. Se había quedado paralizado, y podía ver como ella también le miraba de la misma manera. Cuando ambos notaron que estaban llamando demasiado la atención desviaron sus miradas e intentaron continuar con lo suyo, pero les era muy difícil. De camino al instituto ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra, ni se miraron.

-------------

El timbre sonó, indicando que había comenzado la hora del almuerzo. Cada uno se iba con sus amistades con su comida mientras hablaban tranquilamente. Eran unos minutos de relax, pero Kuchiki Rukia tenía pensado gastarlos en otras cosas.

-¡Kuchiki-san¿te vienes con nosotras?! - Inoue la había llamado, de nuevo con aquella sonrisa tan característica de ella.

-Lo siento Inoue-san, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos luego¿de acuerdo?- la muchacha asintió algo apenada, pero eso no borró por completo su sonrisa. No le gustaba hacerle eso a su amiga, pero tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Salió del aula y se dirigió a los baños, donde sabía que estaba Matsumoto. Se pasaba allí la mayoría de las clases. Cuando llegó, la mujer ya estaba por salir.

-¡Oh¡Pero si es Rukia-chan!- le saludó alegremente.- ¡Vayamos con las chicas, que me tienen que decir donde está esa nueva tienda de cosméticos!

-¡No!

-¿Eh?- ¿por qué le respondía así ahora?

-¡Matsumoto-san, vas a enseñarme a jugar al póquer!- aunque durante todo el día lo había ocultado, estaba furiosa. ¡Ichigo la había visto casi desnuda¡Y no pensaba dejar eso así! Aprovechando la partida que tendrían que jugar esa noche, le ganaría y le haría desnudarse por completo. ¡Venganza!

-----------

-No sé la razón exacta que te ha traído hasta mí, la maestra del póquer, para querer con tanta rapidez que te enseñe este magnífico juego, pero...- la miró con seriedad. Para ella no era solo un juego, era un estilo de vida. Alcohol, juego, su mundo.- ¡Haré de ti la mejor jugadora de la familia Kuchiki!

Habían ido a un lugar un tanto alejado de los demás. Las clases de Matsumoto tenían que ser absolutamente secretas, sino, el secreto de su técnica sería revelado.

-Con mis enseñanzas, no solo te será fácil ganar, sino que dejarás al enemigo postrado ante tus pies.- a Rukia esa idea le encantaba. Ichigo, completamente rendido, derrotado por ella. Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro.- Parece que tienes verdaderas ganas de vencer. Bien¡empecemos!

--------------

Había estado jugando con Matsumoto durante más de tres horas, y había aprendido desde lo más básico hasta aparentar tener una buena mano. Estaba preparada y segura de si misma. Con mirada triunfal, entró en la habitación del muchacho, que ya la esperaba. Se le veía nervioso. Perfecto. No iba a dejar que le venciese ni una sola vez. Así se podría vengar por el incidente del baño. Con paso decidido se acercó a él, aún con esa sonrisa de superioridad pintada en la cara. Con elegancia, se sentó a su lado, en el suelo, y espero a que él sacase la baraja para jugar. Parecía que estuviese esperando algo. Quizás... ¿qué ella se retirase¡Jamás! Pasaron unos segundos, y como vio que Ichigo no decía nada, habló ella.

-¿Empezamos¿O es que pretendes retirarte?- quería picarle aún más para que estuviese más nervioso, quitarle toda la concentración que pudiese tener.

-Claro, empecemos.- la miró. Ahora era él el que sonreía de aquella manera. Si se pensaba que iba a ponerle nervioso solo con eso es que no lo conocía bien.- Tan solo estaba pensando que lo de esta mañana fue como un adelanto. Será divertido.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Los músculos de su brazo se tensaron, intentando contener las ganas de tirarle el escritorio a la cabeza. Notó como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza haciendo que sus mejillas se colorasen. ¡Ya vería él quién era Kuchiki Rukia!

El joven, viendo que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado, sacó la baraja que guardaba en uno de los cajones y se la pasó a la shinigami.

-Baraja tú.

La muchacha le envió una mirada furiosa, pero cogió la baraja que le tendía y sacó las cartas del cartón. Mientras las barajaba, tanto Ichigo como Rukia se mandaban miradas asesinas

-¡Ya está¡Ahora ya...!

-¡Se me olvidaba!- a Rukia se le hinchó la vena de la sien. ¿Cómo osaba interrumpirla? La mano en la que tenía las cartas le temblaba de la ira. ¿Qué coño se le había olvidado? El chico se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, poniendo el pestillo y asegurando que nadie entrase.- Si entra alguien sería muy comprometedor¿no?- Rukia le miró. ¿Comprometedor? Pues sí... Bastante. Bajó la mirada y la depositó de nuevo en las cartas, que las tenía en la mano derecha. Sin volver a alzar la mirada, vio como el chico se volvía a acercar y se sentaba en el sitio que antes ocupaba.- ¿Empezamos¿O acaso piensas retirarte?- usó exactamente las mismas palabras que ella había usado simplemente por fastidiarla, pero no resultó como había esperado... Esa vez. Tan solo le dieron más fuerza.

-¡Empecemos!- Rukia comenzó a repartir las cartas, cinco a cada uno. Antes de que ambos las descubriesen, Ichigo volvió a interrumpir la partida.

-Espera... ¿No ponemos nada de apuesta?

-Dinero, por supuesto.

-Bien, pero... ¿tú de dónde sacas el dinero?

-¿De dónde va a ser¡Es tuyo!- ahora al que se le hinchó la vena de la sien fue a Ichigo.

-¡¡Y que sentido tiene apostar si todo el dinero es mío!!

-Para darle más emoción al asunto.- la chica sonrió. Se había vuelto a cabrear. Bien para ella.- Bueno, si Kurosaki-kun no tiene ninguna otra excusa para interrumpir¿podríamos continuar?

-Maldita...- sin decir nada más, cogió las cartas que había bocabajo en el suelo y las miró. Las ordenó por número, color, de mil formas distintas, pero... ¡¿Qué mierda de cartas le había repartido?! Miró a Rukia y vio que sonreía, aunque también podía ser un farol, pero peor que sus cartas no podía tener. ¿Nada más comenzar y perdiendo¡Vaya mierda!

-Bien, comenzaré apostando yo...- dicho esto cogió un par de billetes que tenía en el bolsillo de la falda y los dejó sobre el suelo. ¿Desde cuándo tenía ese dinero? Esa tarde se lo habría quitado... La maldijo mentalmente de nuevo. Ahora había otro problema. Ella había apostado demasiado, y ahora él tan solo podía igualar la apuesta, aunque si de él dependiera no apostaría ni un yen. Maldiciéndola de nuevo, sacó su cartera y sacó dos billetes, lo mismo que la chica.-¡Es hora de mostrar las cartas!

Ella mostró las suyas. Doble pareja. Nada mal. Mejor que lo suyo lo era cualquier cosa. Resignado, mostró las suyas. Nada.

Sin esperar a que ella le dijese nada, se comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto. Había perdido esa vez, pero aún le quedaban dos piezas más de ropa. Vio como Rukia cogió el dinero sonriente, burlándose de él. Eso le enfurecía. No pensaba perder ante ella. Dejó la camisa a un lado hecha un revoltijo y cogió las cartas. Este vez barajaría él, a ver si le tocaban mejores cartas. Las mezcló unos segundos y comenzó a repartir. Todas las cartas ya en el suelo, las cogieron y las miraron. Al mirarlas, Ichigo suspiró para sus adentros. Eran mucho mejores que la anterior mano, de eso no cabía duda. ¿No sería que Rukia las hubiese puesto así aposta? No, él vio como las barajaba y las repartía, y no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Ahora tenía tres nueves y dos cartas que no tenían anda entre si. Miró a la muchacha; parecía un poco preocupada, estaba absorta en sus cartas y no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. No pudo evitarlo y sonrió. Esta vez ganaría él. Pero por si acaso, cambiaría una de sus cartas, puede que con suerte consiguiera un full. Dejó la que había decidido desechar y la dejó en el suelo, luego cogió una de la baraja. Mala suerte, no había sacado nada útil. Rukia había dejado dos cartas. Eso significaba que estaba en peor situación que él.

-Hora de apostar. -Aunque era su dinero, lo usaría para intimidarla. Si apostaba una gran cantidad, ella tenía que dar por sentado que tenía gran confianza en ganar. Dejó los billetes en el suelo y mostró una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Rukia los miró, como menospreciando esa cantidad. ¿Qué ocurría¿Le parecía poco? La muchacha cogió más dinero de su bolsillo y lo comenzó a contar, hasta que igualó, y luego superó la cantidad que ya había allí. Eso le hizo dudar, pero... Puede que eso es lo que quería ella. Bueno, ya no se podía echar atrás, él no. Mostró sus cartas. Al verlas, la muchacha sonrió abiertamente. No podía ser. ¿Tenía de nuevo mejores cartas que las suyas? Haciéndole sufrir, guardaba sus cartas sin enseñarlas, sonriéndole pícaramente.

-¡¿Quieres enseñarlas de una vez?!- ya no podía más. ¿Otra vez había perdido?

Lentamente, enseñó sus cartas dejándolas sobre el suelo. Escalera. Tenía una escalera. Antes doble pareja y ahora escalera.

-¡¡Estás haciendo trampas!!- le dijo mientras le señalaba con un dedo. Se había puesto de pié de un bote. Tanta buena suerte no era normal.

-¡Yo no hago trampas¡Tú me has visto barajar, y además, ahora has barajado tú!- ella no se iba a quedar atrás¡ni mucho menos!- ¡Has perdido, así que ya te estás quitando los pantalones!- segundos después, pudo notar como el rubor aparecía en sus mejillas por lo que había dicho, pero lo intentó ocultar como buenamente pudo, aunque era muy tarde, el chico ya lo había visto, pero no supo cómo reaccionar. Simplemente apartó la mirada algo molesto y se empezó a quitar los vaqueros, dejando a la vista más de lo que de normal quería mostrar. Cuando se los quitó se sentó de nuevo sin mirar a la shinigami, que también se había vuelto a sentar en el suelo. Cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso. Si perdía otra vez... ¡ni siquiera quería pensarlo!

Ahora le tocaba barajar de nuevo a Rukia. Esta vez no perdería detalle de sus movimientos y se aseguraría de que no hacía trampas. La estuvo observando todo el rato, sin darse cuenta de que eso incomodaba a la muchacha, sobretodo por la ausencia de ropa de Ichigo. Cuando finalmente acabó, tuvo que admitirlo, no había hecho trampas, pero aun así no se podía quitar el nerviosismo de encima. ¡Tenía que ganar, al menos una vez¡No podía perder contra Rukia de esa manera! Cogió las castas y las miró. Una, dos, tres veces, y seguía sin poderse creer su suerte. Suspiró aliviado, seguramente con esta mano podría ganar esta vez.

La suerte no le había acompañado esta vez a la pequeña Kuchiki, esta vez sus cartas eran desastrosas, no tenían remedio. Miró al chico, pero no supo descifrar en su rostro si llevaba las de ganar o no. Pero tampoco le estuvo mirando mucho rato, porque aunque ella, o mejor dicho, su mente, no quería, sus ojos no solo se contentaban con mirar su rostro.

El muchacho mostró sus cartas sonriente, viendo clara su victoria. La shinigami las miró, furiosa. ¡Había perdido¡Aunque sólo había sido una vez, pero había perdido! Y eso que se había prometido a si misma que no iba a perder ni una sola vez. Y ahora tenía que...

-Decide.

-¿Qué?- Rukia estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, y no encontraba lógica alguna en lo que había dicho el chico.

-Que elijas. - sonreía con malicia. Él ya sabía el resultado.- La camisa o la falda.

Aquello no le gustó nada a Rukia. ¡Ya estaba de nuevo él y su grandioso orgullo! Indignada, dejó las inútiles cartas en el suelo sin cuidado alguno y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Aunque sus palabras habían tenido gran seguridad en su fuerza, en realidad él estaba un tanto... Nervioso. ¿Y si ocurría lo mismo que esa mañana¡No podía pasarle, y menos en presencia de Rukia! Por eso apartó su mirada, obligando a su cuerpo a mantenerse tranquilo. Para que la tentación no le pudiese, cogió las cartas y las comenzó a barajar, después de todo era su turno. Las repartió y dejó las sobrantes en el suelo, solo entonces se atrevió a mirar. Lo que vio le hizo sonrojarse aún más. Era Rukia, la misma de siempre, pero en esos momentos estaba haciendo que el chico perdiese el control. La shinigami ya se había quitado la blusa y la había dejado apartada en el suelo. No le miraba, mantenía la vista fija en sus cartas, ocultando su rostro tras una fina cortina de pelo, pero aun así, pudo ver como ella también estaba completamente roja. Se la veía encantadora, y no podía apartar su mirada de ella, de su cuerpo ahora mucho más visible. Cuando se fijó en la parte que había sido descubierta, se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba. ¿A Rukia le seguían quedando tres prendas¡¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?!

-Rukia...- ¿cómo decirlo? El no tenía mucho tacto para esas cosas...- ¿Para qué coño llevas sujetador?

La chica casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa¡Subnormal¡¿Acaso es que querías verme?!

-¡No... No lo digo por eso!- mierda. No era eso lo que quería hacerle entender. Era casi peor. - Pensaba que no llevabas por falta de utilidad.

Uno, dos, tres, y así hasta veinte angustiosos segundos de silencio en los que Ichigo tuvo tiempo de ver su muerte y de lamentarse de no haber hecho muchas cosas en su vida. Con una mirada ya no solo asesina, se lanzó contra él y comenzó a estrangularlo.

-¡Ru...-la muchacha había sacado toda su fuerza y el chico no podía apenas respirar.- Ruki... A...!

-¿Esas son tus últimas palabras?

-Tus cartas... Las has descubierto.

-¡No intentes...!- se paró es seco y miró hacia atrás. Era cierto. Cuando se había lanzado contra Ichigo se había olvidado por completo todo lo demás. Sin darse cuenta, disminuyó la presión que sus manos hacían sobre el cuello del chico y este pudo recuperar el aliento. Ni siquiera había podido cambiarlas, y esas cartas no eran muy favorecedoras que dijera. Tan solo tenía una pareja.

-Lo que yo quería decir...- Rukia se giró como movida por un resorte en posición y lista para entrar de nuevo en combate, pero esperó a las palabras de Ichigo.- Es que a ti te siguen quedando tres prendas. ¡Tu tenías cuatro desde un principio!

-¡Eso es culpa tuya por no haberte dado cuenta de que las mujeres solemos llevar una más!- el chico estaba a punto de dar una respuesta, pero viendo claro su futuro si lo hacía, prefirió mantenerse callado.

-¡Entonces la ropa interior vale por una!

-¡¿Qué?! Tan solo estás rabioso porque vas perdiendo y quieres ganar de cualquier modo. ¡Idiota!

-¡De eso nada¿O es que la pequeña Kuchiki quiere ganar con ventaja? Supongo que para ser una enana, es todo a lo que puede aspirar. - en realidad iba a decir otra cosa más hiriente, pero supo que no viviría si lo decía.- Y además... -enseñó sus cartas. Doble pareja.- Vamos empatados.

Rukia le miró, primero a él, luego a sus cartas, y mientras notaba como se estaba poniendo más y más roja. ¡¿Y ahora se tenía que quitar la falda?! Sin muchos miramientos, se puso de pié y bajó la cremallera de la prenda, que inmediatamente cayó al suelo por la fuerza de la gravedad.

A Ichigo cada vez le costaba más tranquilizarse. Aquellas emociones eran demasiado fuertes para él. Si era él el que perdía, tendría que desnudarse delante de Rukia. ¡De Rukia! No quería ni pensar en lo que le pasaría. Pero si la que perdía era Rukia... Se tendría que desnudar por completo delante de él. La vería desnuda, sin un centímetro de tela que entorpeciera la vista. La tendría en su habitación, desnuda, solos los dos - porque de Kon se había encargado con antelación - y sabía que entonces no podría controlarse. Solo de pensarlo, al chico le entraba cada vez más y más calor. Miró a la ventana, deseando abrirla, pero pensó que sería mejor dejarla como estaba. Si descorría la cortina los vecinos de la casa de al lado podría mirar, y no era plan.

La situación de la morena no era muy distinta. Simplemente de estar así ya se moría de vergüenza, pero el hecho de ver a Ichigo casi igual que ella llevaba la situación a otro nivel. Sentía como su pecho ardía expandiendo el calor a todo su cuerpo, pero no lo mostraba en el exterior. No podía.

La chica cogió la baraja. Era la última partida, la que lo decidiría todo. La barajó, las cortó, las volvió a barajar, y así hasta que creyó que ya era suficiente. Las retuvo en su mano unos segundos antes de repartirlas. Aspiró profundamente. La hora había llegado. Las repartió, una por una, la suerte estaba echada. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarlas, pero menos aún se atrevían mirar al otro. Finalmente, Rukia alargó el brazo y cogió las suyas. Ichigo no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

Silencio. Nadie decía nada. Tan solo se podían oír las respiraciones de ambos jóvenes. Pasados unos minutos, fue Ichigo quién decidió continuar. Dejó una carta en el suelo y cogió otra del montón. Exteriormente, parecía enfadado, aquel ceño fruncido no favorecía mucho. Por dentro, estaba eufórico. Incluso se mordía la lengua para reprimir una sonrisa que le delataría. Había ganado, lo tenía claro. Sería casi imposible que Rukia sacase una combinación mejor que la suya. La miró. Había ganado, y su premio... Faltaba poco por ser descubierto.

Rukia cogió una de sus cartas y la dejó en el suelo. Seguidamente, cogió una del pequeño montón que había en el centro. La miró detenidamente durante unos segundos y después la colocó entre dos de las que tenía en la mano.

Había llegado el momento. Estaban nerviosos, los dos, sabían que aquella jugada era la definitiva.

Ichigo enseñó sus cartas con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro. La miró a los ojos. Pudo ver como brillaban al ver las cartas y como sus mejillas iban enrojeciendo a una velocidad pasmosa. Definitivamente había ganado.

-Vaya Kurosaki-kun...- le dijo con aquella voz de niña buena que tanto le enfermaba, pero que aquella vez le sonó completamente distinta. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablarle así en una situación como esa¿Es que acaso quería excitarlo aún más? - me parece que...- fue bajando la mano en la que tenía las cartas, enseñándoselas al ahora atónito shinigami.- Me lo vas a tener que enseñar TODO...


	2. Chapter 2

**JUGANDO AL PÓQUER II**

* * *

Parecía comos si se le hubiese parado el corazón, tan solo para darse cuenta de que le latía tan fuertemente que le hacía daño. Miraba aquellas cinco cartas que tenía delante suya, luego la miró a ella, miró a aquella que le había derrotado, quizá esperando que dijese algo. Pero no parecía ser así. Ahora tenía que... ¿Desnudarse? Se miró la parte baja de su cuerpo. ¿De verdad tenía que ENSEÑÁRSELO¿Por qué coño había aceptado jugar a ese juego tan estúpido¡¿Por qué?! No le avergonzaba PARA NADA lo que tenía, pero de ahí a tener que quedarse sin ropa delante de Rukia... ¡No podía!

La shinigami se aclaró la garganta sonoramente dejando claro que el muchacho tenía algo que hacer.

"Vamos Rukia, di algo, lo que sea. Ya has ganado¡mira todo el dinero que tienes ahora! Pero no me hagas esto." aunque sabía muy bien que la morena no se echaría atrás, después de todo había ganado, no podía dejar de implorar mentalmente por una salvación. "¡¡Joder, Rukia!!"

Temblando imperceptiblemente, se puso de pié. No tenía más remedio que hacer lo que habían pactado de antemano. Estaba sudando a mares, y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Rukia a la cara. Se llevó las manos a los boxers y de un tirón, se los bajó y los dejó al lado de la cama. Estaba temblando, lo sabía. No podía estar más rojo, estaba seguro que poco le faltaba para que le saliese aire por las orejas. Pero, sobretodo, no la podía mirar a ella, que en todos esos segundos en los que había estado expuesto a su mirada no había emitido ni un solo ruido.

-¡¿Contenta¡¿Ya has ganado, no?!- todavía sin mirarle le gritó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

La muchacha no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué hacer¿Dar algún comentario¡No¿Estaba loca o qué? Desvió la miraba del cuerpo del muchacho, pero no podía evitar que de vez en cuando sus ojos se desviasen hacia lugares que ella no quería mirar. Sí, había ganado, pero aquella situación era extremadamente incómoda.

En medio del silencio que se creó entre ellos, ambos oyeron un sonido que fue como si les tirasen un cubo de agua congelada.

-¡¡ICHIGO!!- un vozarrón de hombre sonó detrás de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al ver que estaba puesto el cerrojo. El muchacho instintivamente se tapó con las manos. ¡Le habían oído¡Aquel último grito hacia Rukia había despertado a Kurosaki Isshin! - ¡¡ICHIGO¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo¡¿No ves las horas que son¿Con quién estás hablando?- demasiadas preguntas, con respuestas demasiado comprometedoras. Su padre seguía golpeando la puerta. ¡Si no hacía algo cedería y los vería a ambos en ese estado! De un salto se colocó enfrente de la puerta, apoyando su espalda contra ella.

-¡Maldito imbécil¡Tú estás armando mucho más jaleo que no... Yo!- cruzó una mirada con Rukia. Había estado a punto de delatarlos. Se salvó por poco. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. La muchacha había apartado la mirada roja como un tomate. ¡Seguía desnudo! Inmediatamente se dejó caer al suelo, aún apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, y se tapó sus partes con las piernas, que las había encogido y las había rodeado con sus brazos. -¡Vete de una puta vez!- prácticamente se lo estaba suplicando, pero su padre no se daría por vencido.

-¡Si no me dejas entra por la puerta, entraré por la ventana!

-¡Está cerrada también!

-¡Pues la destrozaré!

-¡¡NO!!- con señas, le indicó a Rukia que se pusiese al lado de la ventana. Desde fuera también se podía abrir con facilidad, pero si ella aguantaba los marcos contra la pared sería más difícil. Sabía que su padre estaba loco, pero no lo creía tan estúpido como para destrozar su propia casa.

Después de unos segundos de angustioso silencio, al fin se volvió a escuchar la voz de Kurosaki.

-¡Será mejor que dejes de hacer ruido, Ichigo, o la próxima si que entraré!

¿Qué¿Se habían librado? No, era imposible, su padre jamás había dejado una cosa a medias - aparte de las frases que no podía acabar a causa de los golpes - y esta vez no podía ser la primera. Entonces... ¿sabía que Rukia estaba en su cuarto? Su padre podría parecer idiota, estúpido, infantil... Y miles de adjetivos más poco favorecedores, pero no lo era. Simplemente se divertía haciendo creer a los demás que estaba loco. Bueno, lo que importaba era que no iba a entrar.

Ambos jóvenes se relajaron visiblemente, pero si creían que todo había acabado ahí, se equivocaban. Ahora iban a tener un problema mucho mayor, pero... Entre ellos.

Ichigo había apoyado su frente sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. En apenas... ¿Una hora? Habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Era demasiado para él. Primero la partida, por culpa de la cual había tenido que desnudarse, y encima su padre por poco los descubre. Oyó un suspiró y levantó la cabeza, y lo que vio hizo que su corazón estuviese a punto de salírsele por la boca.

Rukia, tan solo Kuchiki Rukia, tan solo que esta vez estaba semidesnuda, con un ligero tono rojizo en las mejillas, y en su cama. ¡Estaba en su cama! Él mismo se lo había dicho... Pero aquello no se lo había esperado. Apenas tenía el cuerpo desarrollado, pero en aquella situación, para el muchacho, era la Rukia más provocadora que había visto jamás. Apartó la mirada turbado. Si no se tranquilizaba, le pasaría como esa mañana. ¡No podía permitirlo! No paraba de repetirse una y otra vez que se tranquilizase, pero siempre que lograba mínima mente tomar el control de sus emociones, recordaba que en su cama Rukia seguía con la misma poca ropa en su propia cama. No podía soportarlo, ya no más. Era demasiado para él. ¡Malditas hormonas! La tentación fue mayor que él, no pudo evitarlo. Fijó su vista en ella, que en esos momentos parecía aliviada de haberse librado de su padre. Sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía, pidiéndole a gritos que la hiciera suya. Notaba como una parte de su fisonomía se endurecía. Quería estar con ella en ese preciso instante.

A la muchacha todo lo que había ocurrido le era nuevo, extraño, excitante, incluso divertido. No sabía muy bien como acabaría todo eso, y tenía ganas de descubrirlo. Un poco más relajada después de lo que había ocurrido, miró al muchacho, pero se sorprendió al ver su mirada. Nunca lo había visto así. La miraba a ella, solo a ella, como si pudiese ver a través suyo. La miraba con una fuerza inmensa, pero sobretodo con deseo. Se sintió terriblemente intimidada por él, por aquel Ichigo que no llegaba a reconocer. Las palpitaciones de su corazón se volvían cada vez más rápidas, acelerando a cada segundo. Retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared. Se sentía acorralada por él y su mirada. Pero pronto el muchacho no tuvo suficiente sólo con mirarla. Se incorporó, dejando ver toda su desnudez, y avanzó hacia ella. Apoyó sus piernas en la cama y acercó su rostro al de Rukia, que seguía retrocediendo aun sabiendo que no podía huir. Tampoco quería huir. La mano del muchacho acarició su mejilla suavemente, para luego pasar a los labios. Con la yema de los dedos los recorrió una y otra vez, hasta que estos se abrieron tímidamente. Apartó la mano para rozar la suave piel de su cuello, mientras sus labios se iban acercando poco a poco. Primero los saboreó lentamente, disfrutando al máximo de cada segundo. No se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero desde el momento en que rozó sus labios, supo que aquello era lo que siempre había deseado. Finalmente fundió sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado. Y por su reacción, supo que el sentimiento era mutuo. Notó como unas pequeñas y frías manos iban recorriendo su torso desnudo, como le acariciaban y le volvían loco. Mientras, seguían besándose, cada vez con más pasión, con más desenfreno. Con sus brazos rodeó su pequeña cintura y fue recostándola en la cama. Sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, sus labios, sus caricias, todo eso les llenaban de sensaciones indescriptibles que les llenaban por dentro y les satisfacían por fuera.

El sentirlo tan cerca, tan distinto a como era le desconcertó. Pero lo recibió feliz, llena de júbilo. Notaba como las manos del chico la acariciaban por todo su cuerpo, y como empezaban a batallar contra los enganches del sostén. Una dura batalla.

-Maldita sea, quítate esto...- había dejado completamente su labor y ahora estaba intentando quitar los malditos enganches.

-¡No seas bestia!- le pegó un golpe en la cabeza, pero el chico seguía con lo suyo.

-Cállate.- prácticamente se lo dijo en un susurro.

Finalmente sus manos consiguieron su objetivo. Lentamente fue deslizando los tirantes por sus hombros, besando cada parte de su cuerpo y escuchando los pequeños suspiros que su ángel de la muerte le dedicaba. El sostén quedó apartado y el muchacho pudo ver los pequeños pechos de Rukia. Los acarició, los besó, los lamió con lascivia mientras unos delicados dedos se enredaban en su pelo produciéndole escalofríos. No pensaban, únicamente actuaban tal y como sus cuerpos les pedían, dejándose llevar por la dulce compañía que tenían.

Ichigo se separó levemente de ella para poderla contemplar mejor, pero la shinigami aprovechó ese movimiento y se colocó encima suyo, sonriéndole de una manera que él no había visto jamás en aquel rostro. Fue en busca de sus labios, ella le respondió... Tan solo unos segundos. Se apartó de él sonriéndole de aquella manera tan extraña. Le estaba retando. Y él aceptaba el desafío, de nuevo. Se acercó de nuevo a su rostro, pero al parecer la morena quería hacerle sufrir, pues se alejó de nuevo de él, tan solo para acercársele enseguida y recompensarle con un nuevo beso. Este duró más. Bebió de él hasta dejarle sin aliento, y sin apartar sus labios de la piel masculina, fue haciendo descenderlos hasta su cuello, marcándole la piel. Un gemido leve salió de la boca entreabierta de Ichigo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejando dominar por aquella idiota, quiso volver a tomar el control, pero los mimos que estaba recibiendo le quitaron las ganas de hacerlo. Le encantaba recibir mimos, aunque era algo que había dejado de hacer desde que murió su madre. Ella siempre estaba a su lado, podía tomarla de la mano cuando quisiera. De pequeño era un niño realmente mimado. Y ahora, después de los años, le volvían a mimar, aunque la persona era muy distinta. ¿Sería por eso que no podía negarse? Le daba igual... Pero cada vez tenía más ganas de poseerla, de hacerla suya, y con cada nueva caricia que recibía aquella sensación se incrementaba.

La rodeó con sus brazos y se colocó encima de ella. Los mimos ya vendrían después. Llevó sus manos hasta la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba a la muchacha y comenzó a quitársela mientras Rukia seguía besándole.

Ahora ya estaban los dos desnudos. Kuchiki también había perdido.

Ichigo ya se estaba impacientando, su primera vez... Con Rukia. La primera vez que mantenía una relación sexual era con una chica que una noche apareció en su habitación y durante meses durmió en su armario. Daba que pensar... Pero el chico no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Sabía que tenía que ser con ella o con nadie.

Con toda la delicadeza que pudo siendo un Kurosaki, se adentró en el cuerpo de Rukia. Un pequeño grito salió de su boca, pero indicó al muchacho que continuara. Poco a poco la penetración se hacía más intensa, querían más. La chica enredó sus piernas aprisionando el cuerpo de Ichigo, haciendo que todo fuese más placentero. Sus respiraciones iban acompasadas, al igual que sus movimientos.

Rukia alzó una mano y con ella acarició el rostro de Ichigo. Un gesto tan inocente entre tanto salvajismo. El muchacho siguió la trayectoria de la mano desde el antebrazo y la asió por la muñeca, para luego presionarla contra la almohada. Si ella antes había estado jugando con él, ahora era su turno. Cogió la otra mano e hizo lo mismo que con la otra, mientras ambos sentían como el calor aumentaba rápidamente, la temperatura sabía l compás de su vaivén. Comenzó besando su frágil cuello, y ella tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego descendió de nuevo a sus pequeños senos, a los que ya había cogido cariño, e hizo lo propio. Rukia intentaba liberarse de sus manos, que oprimían las suyas propias, pero sabía que era inútil, Ichigo tenía mucha más fuerza que ella y, aunque en esos momentos no estaba haciendo uso de ella con especial interés, le sería imposible zafarse de él.

Con la lengua, marcó un recorrido desde sus pechos hasta el cuello, donde se detuvo apenas unos segundos, para después seguir hasta su boca, que le esperaba ansiosa.

Todo se hizo más rápido en cuestión de segundos. Las manos de Ichigo ya no presionaban las de Rukia, sino que estaban entrelazadas con las de esta. Sus lenguas seguían con su frenética lucha sin dejarles respirar siquiera. El clímax les recorría todo el cuerpo, paralizándolos momentáneamente. Los único que salía de sus bocas eran débiles gemidos. Se abrazaban como si fuese lo único que pudiesen hacer. Eran felices, se tenían el uno junto al otro. Nada podía salir mal.

Ichigo cayó rendido dejando reposar su cabeza sobre el vientre de Rukia, quería que le mimase de nuevo.

-Hey, Ichigo¿mañana a qué jugamos?

* * *

Bueno, aquí la segundo y última parte de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado Y muchas gracias por los comentarios 


End file.
